Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons on Ice
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons on Ice is the second Earthworm Jim/Raccoons crossover special produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot It is wintertime in the Evergreen Forest. At frozen Evergreen lake, everyone in the forest goes to ice skate and play hockey. Schaeffer, the old sheepdog, (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Johan and Peewit) goes down to the lake, where he and his friends The Raccoons are playing hockey. Cedric Sneer is also at the rink, too, (along with The Smurfs) where he meets Sophia Tutu, a female aardvark figure skater who takes an interest in Cedric. Cyril Sneer (along with Psycrow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4) has plans for Evergreen Lake - he plans on building his 'Cyril Dome' over the entire lake. But as Cyril and his construction crew are ready to build, the Raccoons and their friends stop them in their tracks. Bert proposes that the two warring sides should play a hockey game to determine who gets the lake. What agreed Cyril trains his Bears for the game and the Raccoons ask Cedric to play on their side, which Cedric agrees to. As they train, Cedric shows great hockey talent, but Cyril spies on the Raccoons and he is displeased with his son siding with the Raccoons. He grounds Cedric for a month and he also forbids Cedric from seeing Sophia (or "Sofa-girl" as Cyril nicknames her) ever again. However the Raccoons and Schaeffer continue to practice. On the night before the game, the friends decide to sneak into Cyril Sneer's mansion to ask Cedric if he will play alongside them. Cedric is too scared of his father's wrath to rejoin them. A moment later, they are almost caught by Cyril, who claims he can hear other voices and angrily threatens his son not to go anywhere near the Raccoons again. On the night of the game, Cyril's Bears are pummeling the Raccoons team by 3-0. After Bert injures his hand, Sophia finally persuades Cedric to help out. Masquerading as a "mystery player", Cedric manages to tie the game 3-3. Cyril finds out who the mystery player is, literally kicking his own son off the ice and threatening to lock him in the dungeon. The team considers giving up, but Bert refuses to give up so easily. The rest of the team are spurred on by Bert's courage and they go back onto the ice to continue. At the same time, Papa Smurf tells Pyscrow to leave, with Brainy Smurf helping him along. He refuses, causing Earthworm Jim to shoot his blaster at the space crow. Genie, Princess What's-Her-Name and Hefty Smurf fight Professor Monkey-For-a-Head, who retreats. When Brainy Smurf tries to lecture Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number Four, but they also retreat, saying that this isn't the end. Bert manages to win the game for the team in the last few seconds, thus saving Evergreen Lake from Cyril's greed. The next day, Julie, Tommy and their father arrive at the lake and find skate marks from the game. They're utterly puzzled as to who left them, as the humans were never aware of the threat posed to the lake, leaving Ranger Dan to curiously ask Tommy and Julie if they've "been playing any wild hockey games" lately. Sir Johan tells him that it was just a lucky guess, while keeping in mind that he helped Jim and his friends win the hockey game together. Trivia *Genie, Johan, Peewit, The Smurfs, Psycrow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will guest star in this special. The Smurfs have been previously absent in Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Christmas Raccoons. *Psycrow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will work with Cyril Sneer. *The Smurfs meet Bert, Ralph, Melissa and Schaeffer for the first time, as well as Cedric Sneer and Sophia Tutu. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Smurfs